


As Always

by serapheim



Series: 30 Kisses [12]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adrenaline, Adrenaline High, After concert, Concert, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Horny Teenagers, Jaejoong is a saint, M/M, Masturbation, Profanity, Sexual Content, Showers, Soulmates, Yoochun is a horny bastard, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After awards ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Always

**Author's Note:**

> 30 kisses challenge; #27; overflow. I just had to get it out of my system. Inspired by photos/videos from the award ceremony back in 2006 (I think). It is still one of my most favourite photos of them.  
> (Side note: going through all my fanfictions I realized that JaeChun will always be my OTP, because everything else just doesn’t feel right. ^^)

They always end up sharing rooms with someone. It isn’t about the money, never has been, in fact, but they grew so close that they need to feel each others presence. Need to be sure that there will be someone to bitch at for taking too long in the bathroom, someone to talk to if you can’t sleep, someone to borrow clothes from in the morning or someone to start a pillow fight with. They have been living for so long together; they know all the little details about each other.  
   
Yunho usually showers quickly, if he is really tired, and goes straight to bed. He is out in five minutes, before Yoochun really manages to strip out of his clothes.  
   
Changmin is quiet when he is tired (God, they _all_ are after the performances), but still he finds strength to read a book. And more often than not he falls asleep with a novel in his lap. Those times Yoochun tells himself to stay awake before it happens, because he has to get up, put the book away and switch off the night lamp.  
   
Junsu likes to chat before going to bed and often they stay up late talking about their performances and new songs and music in general. Yoochun feels usually extremely tired after such nights. Tired and satisfied.  
   
But tonight he shares a hotel room with Jaejoong and it feels different in many ways. Always have.  
   
They won. They won again. And he still can’t believe it. It feels new and so big, and he couldn’t help crying when they were receiving the award. _Again._  
   
Yoochun brushes past Jaejoong as he exists the bathroom after a quick hot shower. He slips under the covers, relishing the coolness of bed sheets on his skin. He hears the shower start and thinks about the rush of excitement that is still cruising through his veins. It is all about the performance and all those awards and _the_ award and being up on the stage for too many times.  
   
And about Jaejoong wiping away the tears from his cheeks.  
   
Yoochun doesn’t feel sleepy at all, and all that excitement is slowly moving south. He flips on his back and soon lets his hand wander down his body. He just has to keep quiet and watch for the sounds of Jaejoong showering.  
   
Jaejoong _showering._  
   
Yoochun lets out a low groan. The desire burns through him and he is torn between the equal wishes to reach the release and prolong the pleasure. But soon he feels a familiar tingling at the base of his spine and he knows he is almost _there._  
   
The speed increases and he can hear the moans escape him as he closes his eyes and he is so _fucking close._ The shower stops.  
   
And he knows he has to stop too. But he can’t. He simply can’t. It is like an avalanche, an overflow, a jump without a parachute. It is inevitable. And the moment Jaejoong enters the room Yoochun is coming _hard._  
   
He shudders and groans.  
   
When he opens his eyes, he can see Jaejoong stand looking at him. He is dressed in only pajamas pants, a towel in his hands. His blond hair is still damp, sticking to his cheeks and neck, and Yoochun thinks he can see some droplets of water on the other’s bare chest.  
   
Jaejoong doesn’t look shocked, rather surprised.  
   
“Fuck,” says Yoochun.  
   
And Jaejoong is laughing. And soon he is straddling his hips, leaning close, almost close to kiss, his fingers brushing Yoochun’s face in the mimicry of his earlier actions. And everything is fine.  
   
No, _perfect._  
   
As always.  
   
   
*****  
   
 _Written: Saturday, December 02, 2006_  
 _Revised: Wednesday, 12 June, 2013_


End file.
